Gold Skyedge
One of the main antagonists' during Lin Ming's adventure into the God Beast Mystic Realm. A cunning martial artist similar to Tian Mingzi but less brutal and evil. He treads the martial path in order to attain greater strength without any scruples. Introduction A ruthless and cunning young heroic elite of the Divine Realm. He is an extreme talent of the Ancient Dragon Clan. On the Divine Fate Decree, he was listed first and has maintained that level. Thus he is named Dragon One. Gold Skyedge is also the Gold Family’s current top junior disciple. In the minds of the Ancient Dragon Clan’s young disciples, Dragon One was an invincible existence with unstoppable prestige. Description A blue-clothed man with a medium build. This young man looked to be around 27-28 years old, but he had an extremely mature and noble appearance, one that was filled with high dignity. This young man was Dragon One. Dragon Metamorphosis His entire body emitting explosive crackling sounds. His eyes began to turn amber brown and his pupils widened to cover the sclera. They became deeper, more profound, as if they were tunnels connecting to the endless deep space. At the same time, dragon scales covered Dragon One. Personality He was a ruthless and a cunning character that held ambition as high as the heavens. With his talent and sly personality, he was considered a terrifying individual. Although he seemed like an amiable and compassionate elder senior-apprentice brother on the surface, the truth was that he was sadistic and merciless, bold and with overly great ambitions. Dragon One was the type that would resort to any despicable method to achieve his own personal goals. This sort of person was the same as a rabid tiger and also a deadly viper; leaving him in this world would only mean disaster to his enemies. He had personally killed fellow disciples of his own clan without hesitation, in a way that caused others to feel fear. He was truly an unscrupulous character who would resort to any diabolical act to advance in the future. If he survived this, it was likely he would become a demon lord of his era! Even in a situation where Dragon One knew that there was a massive lucky chance placed in front of him, he was still an extremely cautious person. For his talent and cultivation to reach such a degree, he understood his own destiny to an extent and was able to sense when impending catastrophes were around the corner. Information Dragon One had a mixed bloodline. He had a dual bloodline strength originating from both the dragon turtle and the five-clawed golden dragon. A Dragon Turtle excelled in its amazing defensive abilities, and the Five-clawed Golden Dragon was for fast and fierce attacks. This was also the reason why the Ancient Dragon Clan martial artists were so powerful. It was because the dragon race was great and varied, and thus there was more bloodline diversity. By mixing these together, the martial artists of the Ancient Dragon Clan were able to obtain greater strength and more advantages. Techniques Turtle Shrinking Art Dragon One was a junior of the clan with a massive amount of the Dragon Turtle God Beast’s bloodline in his body. With this bloodline he was able to use a type of turtle hiding technique called the Turtle Shrinking Art. It was an extremely powerful cloaking-type martial skill. Even an ordinary Divine Lord realm powerhouse would have difficulty discovering Dragon One’s location. The Turtle Shrinking Art was the number one concealment technique of the Ancient Dragon Clan. It wasn’t much worse than Lin Ming’s own grandmist space. Items As Lin Ming searched through the spatial ring, he sighed in praise. This Dragon One clearly came from a distinguished noble family of the Ancient Dragon Clan. He was near-certain that it was a family like the Huo Family or Xiao Family. This was a super family of their clan, and the Ancient Dragon Clan was itself 10 times greater than the Ancient Phoenix Clan to begin with. A super family of the Ancient Dragon Clan should have a much deeper background than the Huo and Xiao Families. As he opened Dragon One’s belongings, first were the violet sun stones. There were around 90 million violet sun stones. Besides violet sun stones, there was also a massive number of saint artifacts and pills. The worst of the saint artifacts were still high-grade saint artifacts. There were even two top grade saint artifacts. When combined with the ones that Dragon One had been wearing, there was a total of five! These top grade saint artifacts were a pair of gloves, a vestment, a pill furnace, a necklace, and a pair of shoes. * Dragonscale Robes * Eightsplit Heaven Furnace Quotes * (Dragon One crazily laughed. His laughter echoed between the heavens and earth) “You want to join forces? Fine! Then I’ll draw those 100,000 mystic realm demons and we’ll engage in a true, tragic, slaughterfest! I want to see just where you’ll hide! You pack of blithering retards, did you really think that the Asura King hasn’t discovered us from the start? It has already absorbed the strength of the supreme dragon bone and is no longer an ordinary Asura King! It is a spider that set out web, waiting for you small flies to gather in before catching you all! Hehehahaha! Since you’ve come here, then you might as well make use of your life and blood and pave the way for me!”Chapter 1051 – The Great War Begins * (Dragon One’s face was filled with a pious reverence, as if he were carrying out some sacrosanct ceremony) “Oh, Ancient Dragon God, with our blood essence as the sacrifice, we summon your glorious strength. We beg you, grant us loyal subjects your unsurpassed supernatural divine might!”Chapter 1052 – Grandmist Battle Armor * (This overbearing tone didn’t hide its thick killing intent, completely tearing apart all previous gentlemanly appearances) “Fuck off! You two, fuck off! Otherwise I will have you both die here without a grave!”Chapter 1050 – You Two, Fuck Off! * (A sinister smile crept over his face) “Hehe, since you’ve come, you two can forget about leaving. Yan Littlemoon, I really must thank you. You personally delivered to me your perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline and primordial yin! I will kindly accept your good intentions. Since ancient times, the union of a dragon and phoenix has always been an auspicious sign. Pillaging all of your energy will be a great benefit to me!”Chapter 1065 – The Wicked Cannot Be Saved From Their Sins Trivia * Greatest talent that his Gold Family had produced in the last 1000 years. * Greatest talent that his Ancient Dragon Clan had produced in the last 200 years * Top Disciple of the Divine Fate Decree of the Ancient Dragon Clan. * Among the juniors of the four God Beast Clans, he's the single one who had been able to achieve an extreme three level Ninefall. * Although Dragon One had the perfect dragon race bloodline, this bloodline had been transplanted into his body after birth. And, the so-called ‘perfect dragon race bloodline’ only meant that half of his blood was dragon blood. Even then, the quality was actually relatively low. * In truth, Dragon One himself had a perfect Dragon Clan bloodline, but his primordial yang was long gone. References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Enemies Category:Ancient Dragon Clan Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:Divine Sea